How Much Do You Want From Me!
by Mizuki Inuzuka
Summary: Saku/Gaa...One of my longer stories...See what you think?


"Gaara?" asked a nervous Sakura, knocking the door to his office.

She had recently agreed to being his wife. The Sand Village wanted to strengthen their ties with the Leaf Village and they had agreed on an arranged marriage between their Kazekage and a kunoichi of Konoha. The Hokage thought that she was the best match and so sent her.

There was no answer. She cautiously opened the door and peered in. The place was desolate. She sighed and sat down on the only chair in the room to wait on him.

A few moments later, the door opened and Gaara walked in, "Who are you?"

"Hello, Kazekage-sama," said the pinkette, "I'm Sakura Haruno. Hokage-sama sent me here as your soon-to-be bride."

As she raised her head up to look at him, Sakura's emerald eyes scrutinize with Gaara's pale forest ones. They stayed like that for a instantaneous moment. Enthralled by the looks in each other's orbs.

Time passed by slowly and the hands of eternity had washed away like the sands and grains in the ocean waves, crushing serenely. He stared at her…inexorably. His pale emerald orbs bore into her soul. She felt cumbersome. It was as if she was in a reverie and was unable to move her body inactively. Sakura stared back.

It was then she noticed how much he had matured. He was at least 6 feet tall. His rust colored crimson hair was a little longer, shortly past his ears. His black rimmed eyes were beautiful. They were pale, but not dull. Although his eyes and facial expressions were like masks, shielding their true forms from being exposed, there was barely any sentiment being shown. His face loss its roundness of a childlike figure and had an angular face, virtuous and handsome. Sakura could tell under the blue and white Kazekage robes was a toned chest and maybe 12 pack abs from the immense training.

Sakura blushed bright pink on her cheeks before she could stop herself. She brought her thin fingers up to her lips and lowered her eyes to the floor. Her cheeks still stained pink.

"Kazekage-sama I-"

"Gaara." his monotone deep voice stated as he kept his unfathomable forest eyes on her.

His face was stoic, no expression was revealed whatsoever. His eyes were intense enough to start a fire on her forehead.

"I'm sorry. My apologies, Kaze-," Sakura winced at the mistake as she looked at the rust colored carpet.

"Gaara," she clearly corrected.

The pinkette looked at the former Shukaku container, to see if he made any changes of his movement. He now stood, walking a few feet away from his desk, and still staring at her.

"Hokage Tsunade recommended you to work at the hospital with the medical staff as head Medic. I assume you have no intricacy to that," it was more of a statement that a question.

Sakura only nodded to tell that she understood.

"Temari will show you around the village some time," Gaara reached deep into a pocket beneath his silky azure and white robe. He pulled out a small key.

"This is the house key. You may use it whenever you please, as you leave the house." the sand user brought the key towards Sakura.

Sakura walked closer to Gaara and stood 3 feet away from him. Her hand reached further for the key that was firmly held in the Kazekage's hand. As Sakura touched the key, her fingertips nearly and gently brushed against Gaara's fingers. Just as that happened, there was a mental jolt of electricity that sped through their hands, a feeling of voltage.

The pinkette's eyes widened before quickly pulling the key away. Gaara too, widened his eyes. Sakura looked at her hand. It was a feeling she had never experienced before. The direct contact was enough to make her heart stop beating for a second. She blushed as pink as her hair. The apprentice looked away out of embarrassment. She could tell it felt peculiar for the both of them. Then the pinkette looked up to face Gaara.

He pressed a button on his desk and Temari appeared.

"Carry her home."

Temari nodded and motioned for Sakura to follow her. They travelled in silence for a while.

"Okay. We're here." said Temari. Sakura looked up and gasped. Her emerald eyes widened. It wasn't a house; it was a mansion.

"He lives _here_?" asked Sakura, her mouth agape.

Temari, by looking at Sakura's face, laughed.

"Yeah, he lives here. If you need anything, I'm a few blocks away, near the Kazekage tower." the older girl insisted.

Sakura nodded, her eyes not torn away from the humungous mansion in front of her. The mansion was a light crème color of bricks and tiles. The roof was a dark black. Just by counting the rows of windows, there must be at least 4 stories or stairs. The front yard was embroiled with bushes of desert roses.

"Let me give you a tour around the house. That way, you won't get lost going to your bedroom."

"Um, okay." said Sakura.

Temari turned the doorknob and walked in, with Sakura following behind. Inside, the living room was simple, yet elegant. A maroon color loveseat and an individual couch were placed in the middle of the room, with an expensive coffee table positioned in front of the couches. The walls were painted crème-orange. A large rug was placed under the coffee table and couches.

"This is the living room, as you can see. And over there is the kitchen." Temari pointed to another doorway opening with white hard wood tiles.

To Sakura, the outside of the house was big. But the inside was bigger. Temari then ascended up the stairs that was on the right side of the living room. Sakura followed the fan user. After going up at least 15 steps, they finally reached the main upstairs hall. There were rows of doors on the wall. Sakura gulped. Temari walked past 4 indefinite doors and then stopped on the fifth door.

"This is your and Gaara's room." Temari said as she opened the door.

Sakura looked inside.

"Wait, mines and _Gaara_?" she said as she turned back to look at the older girl.

"Yeah. You're his wife now, remember?" Temari said with a sneer.

She knew Sakura was _not_ expecting that. On the inside the medic was trembling. What if he raped or murdered her?

Sakura looked inside the bedroom. It was quite unadorned. The walls were painted maroon red and in the middle was his sand colored bed, filled with a bunch of dark yellow pillows that rested upon it.

It had a walk in closet and a bathroom inside the bedroom. Even though it was as big as the living room, it didn't have much things, making it a vast place. She walked in, the cold wooden floor made contact with her bare feet that made her shiver. The village may be hot, but Gaara's house was freezing as if a snow storm hit and the heat vanished. She looked in the closet. Her clothes were neatly folded and hung on hangers. She smiled.

"Uh, Sakura, I have some errands I have to do. I'll see you later, okay?" Temari's voice said from the doorway.

Sakura could hear Temari's footsteps descend away and down the stairs. The door was loudly shut from the living room as the woman fled to the Kazekage tower.

Sakura strolled out of the closet. She took one more glance around the room. Then the pinkette looked at the sand colored mattress a few steps in front of her. The medic walked towards the bed. It had been a while, two days to be perhaps, that she slept in a comfortable bed.

_A little nap won't hurt,_she thought. The tired pinkette climbed in bed. The mattress made quiet sounds from the springs as Sakura heavily dropped downward, her back facing the air as her front made contact with the bed. It felt soft like a cloud and light as a feather. She could already feel the softness of the delicate veil, the cloud, drifting her away to a land with no worries.

The bed with square and cylinder yellow pillows made an appearance of a simple yet fancy arrangement. She instantly cured up into a ball, her knees were brought up to her chest, hands rested in front of her face, beside her head. It felt comfortable, sentimental and passive. Just laying in bed made her body limp and sluggish from travelling.

Sakura began relaxed for the first time since the news of the arrangement. Her eyelids begin to become arduous and were unable to keep themselves open. The eyelids were half way open now. Just then, when Sakura began to feel comfortable, she heard footsteps coming closer to her room. As her hypnotizing forest eyes were half way shut, the tired kunoichi began to ignore the echoing sounds.

When Sakura's eyes were nearly closed for slumber, a familiar presence made an emergence in the room. Once again, Sakura began to ignore it, but then noticed whose chakra she began to sense. It was Gaara.

He positioned high and mighty in his former outfit of his Kazekage robes, standing in front of her as he looked at her tired expression with a straight impassive face. She began to drift off to sleep, aware of the strong chakra in front of her.

Gaara just stared at her with his sea foam forest eyes. A straight line formed on his lips. Sakura's vision blurred and soon shadows of the dark covered over her. One word escaped her lips.

"Gaara…"she quietly murmured before getting knocked out from tiredness.

The former Shukaku container stood still, his eyes never leaving the kunoichi sleeping before him. He stood there motionless, but his mind was wondering about the sleeping kunoichi. The travel and journey was long and hard, and it was fair enough to let her recuperate and respite. He was thinking about leaving her, since he didn't know what to do, but decided to go against it. He carefully picked her up, bridal style and laid her head on the soft deserted pillows that leaned against the bed lodge. Gaara tucked her in, gently, careful not to wake her up.

As a few strands of hair were covering her face, the sand user slowly brushed the pink hairs off. Then he went to the door, tenderly looking at her sleeping form. Gaara walked through the door way. He walked a couple of doors down to his home-office to finish filling out documents as his footsteps echoed throughout the empty, dark hallway. While sitting in his big black business chair, he scooted himself to his desk full of papers. As he was sorting out the papers, he came across a familiar scroll under his arm. The scroll was the exact same scroll that had the alliance agreement on it. It was the reason he was doing this marriage. Just signing a paper could make you legally married, just like that. It had his signature and his new wife's signature.

_Sakura Haruno..._Gaara stared off into the night as small black birds flew and landed on the window sill.

Inside the bedroom, Sakura had a small smile in her sleep. She moved slightly and groaned from the warmth of the layers of blankets. She quietly said something as the wind whistled beyond her murmurs.

"Gaara..."she said unknowingly quiet, once again.

Sakura abruptly woke up to the sound of knocking at her front door. Her half lidded emerald eyes were staring at the ceiling. She yawned and now looked to the side. There was an empty spot next to her, but telling by the shifted blankets, she knew someone had slept beside her.

She knew it had to be Gaara.

The medic had a tinge of red on her cheeks. She had guessed he had gone to work early. Sakura looked at the alarm clock. It read 7:00.

There was another loud knock against her door. She got up and sat at the edge of the bed.

"Coming!" the tired medic yelled. Sakura immediately went to the closet to find something to cover her original clothes with. She came across her white robe, reaching to mid-thigh.

The pinkette ran out of her new room, her footsteps stomping as she did so. As she was going down the stairs, she fixed her non-frizzy hair. Sakura stopped in front of the door. She turned the doorknob and as she did so, she peeked at who it was.

When the door was fully ajar, there stood Temari, her hair down and in her ninja attire. The fan user was smiling gratefully.

"Uh…Ohiyo, Temari-chan," said Sakura with a returned, yet irresolute smile.

"Ohiyo, Sakura-chan. How's the house going for you? Did you sleep well? " Sakura noticed the older girl's eyes looking at her outfit.

"Eh, yeah," she said sheepishly, "The house seems…nice."

Temari nodded. Then realization hit her, the reason why she was here in the first place.

"Oh, Sakura. Gaara would like you to start your new job." the fan user stated.

"I'll get there right away," said the pinkette, "Just let me take a shower and change first. Then after that, I'll go to the hospital."

"In the meantime, you're welcome to come in," she said with a smile.

Temari slightly nodded and walked in the living room.

"I hope you don't mind while I…freshen up a bit," the medic bowed.

"Oh no! Take your time," Temari requested as she waved her hand in a fan like way to Sakura.

Sakura ran upstairs to her new room and hastily grabbed a towel from the closet. She practically paced to make it to the bathroom, not wanting Temari to wait a long time. The medic disengaged her clothing and immediately got in the shower. She turned on the shower faucet and in an instant, her body was rinsed with lukewarm water.

Her shoulders relaxed under the superb contact of the liquid. The pinkette massaged her head and hair with shampoo, then conditioner. After that, she rinsed her body with scented body wash. The water and the soap suds trailed down her back, along her luscious legs, and to the tiles of the shower.

"Hmmm…." she moaned with a smile.

Sakura could just be in the shower all day, but she forgot there was company in her house. The vague pinkette turned off the faucet and stepped out of the shower. There was a cloud of a warm misty fog that pervaded in the bathroom.

Sakura wrapped the towel around her curvy body and walked into the room. She went in the closet and tried to figure out what to wear. There were all sorts of clothing in front of her. There were even some she didn't recognize.

"Hmm. I'll wear…this," she grabbed her normal ninja attire red shirt, and then she grabbed a black skirt that went mid-thigh to go with it.

The pinkette put on her clothes, brushed her shoulder length, silky pink hair, and ran out the door. She descended down the stairs and met up with Temari. The fan user was sitting on the sand colored couch, patiently reading a book. Sakura didn't know whether or not to disturb.

"Sorry it took so long." said the refreshed apprentice, with an apology expression.

Temari now looked up from her book and smiled.

"I'll show you around the hospital, c'mon," insisted the older girl.

They headed out the door and walked through the streets of Suna.

Temari opened the clear glass doors of Suna's hospital with one hand. Sakura peered inside before Temari.

"Here we are!" yelled the dirty-blonde haired woman.

As Sakura looked inside, she saw it was a mess. Papers were scattered around everywhere. Nurses and medics were running around yelling such nonsense. Sakura looked at Temari. The fan user was looking at the clock.

"Oh my god! Sorry, I can't tour around with you. Gaara needs me for a conference involving an important discussion. Maybe one of the nurses could give you a tour." with that, Temari dashed out the door, heading towards the Kazekage tower.

The pinkette was perplexed, but decided to shrug it off. She turned her attention back to the zoo mishap of the hospital. Sakura started walking around the main floor with a baffled expression.

There was a circular desk that consisted of two brunette medic operators in nurse uniforms. One of the women had a messy hair bun in the back of her head and the other had medium length hair that reached past her shoulders. Both women were hastily picking up the phones that rang throughout the room. The phones were constantly ringing and the nurses were running around here and there.

"Suna Hospital, how may I help you…" one of the brunette women said.

_Ring Ring Ring_went several phones.

"Uh…Please hold," she decreed.

The nurse operator then picked up the other phone that rang and did the same thing. The other nurse that was with her did the repetitive thing. There was a sudden _bam_. The twin glass doors opened stridently to reveal two male shinobi that were bruised. One had dark, spiky black hair and goggles that rested on his head. The other was a brunette that had a bleeding arm, both looked at least 19 years of age. The one with goggles placed on his head was carrying the injured brown haired boy with his arm around his shoulders. The limp shinobi being carried, as Sakura could tell, had a hard time walking and breathing. The wound that he was covering up was just above his ribs.

"Help! We need help!" yelled the black haired shinobi carrying the indignant one.

Sakura looked around to see if any of the nurses could provide much help, or even notice. It turned out, most of them have their own problems and ignored the pair waiting at the door. The pinkette furrowed her eyebrows together, annoyed at the oblivious medics. Seeing that the shinobi was hurt, she decided that she'd be the one to come to their aid. Sakura ran to the pair and immediately began to ask questions.

"What happened? How long was he injured?" she agitatedly asked.

The thriving shinobi began to act tense and hesitant around the pink-haired medic. It was then, Sakura realized the wounded shinobi's chest stopped moving, and he stopped breathing.

"Never mind! Quick! Bring him to that couch," she commanded to the intact shinobi.

The shinobi tentatively nodded and obeyed. He gently set his wounded comrade on the futon couch. He was obviously nervous and vexed about his aching companion. Sakura stood above the struggling ninja and held her hands out towards him. Immediately, her hands began to glow a distant green color. She lightly set her radiant hands on his chest, and began to close her eyes to concentrate. Gradually, the injuries and scratches that were on his arm begin to disappear bit by bit. The scars on his face began to recover. The wounds that were on his body disappeared like a puddle of water being evaporated from the scorching, luminous sun. Her breath hitched as she tried to recuperate the shinobi's broken ribs. In an instant, the ninja's chest began to glow green as well.

The nurses and medics stopped what they were doing and began to look at the pinkette healing the injured man. All gazes were turned towards Sakura. They gave the pinkette their full attention. There was a sudden shout coming from the new medic.

"Someone! Give him water!" yelled Sakura.

The pinkette turned her head towards all the dumbfounded medics. When the staff saw her face, they immediately knew who was directing them to follow orders. A gasp was heard throughout the crowd.

"It's Lady Haruno Sakura! The apprentice of the Godaime, herself!" praised someone in the crowd with a acclaim expression.

To them, the pink haired medic was an icon, a respected figure of all medics around the Country. They stared dumbfounded at Sakura, expressions full of awe. It was _the_ Sakura Haruno that_ their_Kazekage told them about that would be head medic in the Suna Hospital.

"Get him water!" she yelled again. This time, the medics made a move. One of the nurses ran to the lounge to get the requested water Sakura demanded for. A couple of the medics ran to Sakura's side for help.

"Haruno-san, do you need any assistance?" asked the nurse with her brunette hair tied in a messy bun. Sakura, without looking up nodded her head.

"I need a bucket full of water, a cloth, some medical utensils, and bring him to the emergency room," she requested.

Sakura was like a commander because once she said that, everyone scattered to get the supplies Sakura asked for. Tsunade's proud apprentice looked at the dark haired shinobi beside her, her green hands still rested on the comrade's chest.

"You, what is your name?" Sakura pointed to the shinobi that stood next to her.

"Hisao…" said the uncertain shinobi.

"Hisao, do you think you can carry him to one of the rooms?" Sakura asked on the spur of the moment.

The shocked shinobi said a quick, "Hai." and gently carried the ninja in his arms as Sakura led the way.

They walked a few feet through the hallway and Sakura found an empty room to rest the patient in. Hisao gently set him down on the deserted bed. There was a sudden knock that caused a disturbance. One of the nurses came in.

"Haruno-san, we have the things you requested," said a nurse.

Instantly, another medic pushed a cart that has surgical equipment, the bowl of water, and the cloth that Sakura wanted to aid the shinobi with.

"Thank you," said Sakura, still healing the shinobi.

The pinkette was oblivious of the admirable looks the medics were giving her.

The operation didn't take long for Sakura to be finished, it took only 40 more minutes to be precise. The male shinobi that was injured was sleeping restlessly, all bandaged up on the arm and chest. Sakura was in the patient's room checking the status of the man. A nurse walked in.

"Haruno-san, am I able to be an assistance of some sort?" politely asked a nurse in her mid 20's with mid-length dark hair. Sakura was now looking at the woman.

"Yes, can you question the shinobi that came in with the patient? Try to receive the information of his comrade's name and age. After that, tell him to see me," the pinkette looked back at the machines beeping slowly with the flow of his veins and the beat of his heart.

"Hai," with that, the nurse took a couple of steps out of the room, but then returned to the same room as the pinkette.

"My name is Jun, by the way," she shyly said. Sakura nodded with a smile. Jun left the patient's room and met up with the shinobi and began to questionize him just like the pinkette ordered. Sakura walked out of the room and strolled to the main hospital floor to get a drink of water. She saw many nurses running around, carrying papers and such. The pink-haired medic, wanting to know what is going on, grabbed one of the scurrying medics by the arm and asked questions.

"Why is everyone running around? What's going on? Who is control of this hospital?" impatiently, but politely asked Sakura.

The eager dark haired medic quickly answered, "We have many patients to take care of. There are so many coming in by the minute, we only have little time to recuperate them."

The pinkette was puzzled by what she meant, "What do you mean?"

"Many shinobi went into battle or just got done with S-class missions concerning the war. We have many patients that were involved in that. Numerous people are coming in this hospital in so little time. This hospital staff is so busy with documenting several medical papers and aiding shinobi, that some of us don't have time to go home and get some sleep," said the exhausted medic.

Sakura was taken aback by surprised. Not even Konoha's hospital was this busy.

"As for the person in-charge," paused the nurse, "She passed away just recently from old age, and the hospital is under no control. Because of that, everything is unorganized."

After saying that, the nurse scurried off with a massive amount of papers. Sakura's eyes grew broad and there was an expression of perplexity. A hospital _cannot_be unorganized like a zoo. Someone has to take charge. If a hospital was unstructured and wild like the way it was right now, there's a possibility that nothing could be methodical and everyone would have to lose their jobs because of that.

After training with a great Sanin, Sakura thought she had the guts to run something that would help her collaborate with Suna. It was a decision made by her whether they liked it or not. If there were complaints, then she would have to address the malcontent to their Kazekage, also known as her husband. She crawled up on the desk and stood up on it. This action caused several people to look at her. When all eyes were up on her, she made the announcement.

"Everyone, what has made this gratifying place into something so untamed? Where is the methodical staff of a _true_hospital? There are many people who are calling for help and what everyone is doing is pacing around like ants? Is there no shame in coming for late relieve that when you should've come earlier, one's life has breathed easier because of that?" Sakura looked upon the crowds of medical staff.

"There needs to be someone to control this hospital. So if no one's going to take the responsibility of doing it, then I will. After training under the Godaime for six years, I realized that you should always care for someone else's life before yours. That's why I have come to this decision of being in charge of Suna's hospital. If there are any protests, speak now."

After Sakura's speech, she looked at the crowd gazing at her. No one dare spoke up.

"Good."

Sakura expertly jumped down from the circular desk and immediately began to give orders.

"You, what's your name?" she pointed to the brunette nurse that was picking up phones when Sakura first arrived.

"M-Maiko," said the nurse.

Sakura nodded.

"If we're going to work this out, I'll have to know every single one of you. Please assist anyone that comes through that door," the pinkette pointed to the twin glass doors that marked the exit and entrance of the hospital, " but if you are unoccupied, then you may continue picking up phones from questioning people,"

Maiko nodded in tacit. Sakura looked beyond the crowd and gave orders to everyone else.

"You," the Sanin apprentice pointed to a mid-20's woman with dirty blonde hair that was carrying a clipboard, "give me the status and information documents for every single patient in his hospital."

The nurse nodded and scurried off to the file room.

"You," Sakura pointed to a black haired woman with mid-length hair, dull green eyes and rounded glasses. She was carrying around 2 feet stack of papers, "Get someone to help you file these credentials. It would be better if you didn't work alone," said Sakura with a smile.

She turned to the group of nurses and yelled an order.

"Everyone else, go help a patient in need!"

With that, everyone ran off to do their own jobs, assisting patients. When everyone had spread out, the nurse named Jun, the one that Sakura told to questionize the shinobi, walked up to Sakura. A few feet behind her was Hisao.

"Haruno-san, I have the information you asked for. The injured shinobi's name is Akira Sumazaki. He appears to be 19 years old," said Jun.

Sakura nodded.

"Thank you. Would it be any trouble if you could assist me in any sort?" said the pinkette.

Jun's facial expression brightened.

"No! Not at all," gleamed the nurse.

"Please make a doctorate document of Akira Sumazaki. Then help any patient in these rooms, okay?"

Jun repeatedly nodded and then walked to the main office to assemble the document. Sakura turned her attention to the shinobi in front of her.

"Hisao, was it?"

The man named Hisao said a quick, "Hai."

Sakura motioned Hisao to walk with her to his comrade's room. When they arrived there, Sakura gently closed the door. The shinobi sat down on a chair beside his companion's bed.

"Can you please tell me what happened to him?" Sakura asked nicely.

"Well, we were assigned a mission to go to the Land of Sound. We had to spy on Sound-nins so we know when they are going to attack our aligned forces between Konoha and Suna. Akira and I was ambushed by a group of them during our trip going back to Suna. We both got hurt pretty bad, but Akira here, got it worst. From what I saw, he was stabbed several times. He of course was trained to dodge them all, but unfortunately, one got him by surprise," Hisao paused, wanting to catch his breath.

"We could've taken them on, but after they found out we were Suna officials, they doubled-no, tripled the amount of Sound-nins. Before we knew it, it was two against 15. We fought long and hard, Akira jumped at more than I did. One of them snuck up behind him, did a jutsu, and nailed him right in the ribs. We escaped and we came straight to the hospital," Hisao said that in all just one breath.

Sakura frowned and nodded. She looked at him sternly before asking him , "Do you have any injuries you want me to heal?"

Hisao shook his head.

"Just some bruises and scars. Nothing to-" before he could even finish, the pinkette reached down to put her green glowing hand on his arm.

Slowly, his injuries were dissolved and gone. The shinobi watched in awe at the kunoichi that was healing him. Sakura was unaware of the gaze that was being attended to her as she focused on the wounds in front of her. When she looked up, Hisao shyly looked away, a tinge of pink of his cheeks. Sakura smiled lightly. The shinobi looked at Sakura and something clicked in his mind.

"Hmm…I thought you looked familiar. Are you Lady Haruno Sakura? Didn't you train under the Godaime Tsunade and surpassed her?" the dark haired man asked.

Sakura nodded with a shy grin.

"Wait. Aren't you the Kazekage's wife-to-be?" asked the shinobi with some disappointment in his voice.

Sakura only nodded slightly, her lips formed a thin line. She didn't frown or smile, just a line among her lips. Sakura decided to change the subject and talk about his comrade. She looked at the patient laying in bed.

"He should be waking up by the next three days, if not, sooner. He's in a coma right now, but he's progressing fine. Don't worry about him. He's under good care." said the pink haired medic with a gesturing smile.

Hisao nodded.

"I won't worry about him if he's under _your_ care." remarked the toothy shinobi.

Sakura only smiled, out of uncertainty.

"Are you going to report your mission to the Kazekage? If you're too worn out to see him, I can-"

"Oh! No, I'm perfectly fine. I'll report to the Kazekage tomorrow," said the well shinobi.

Sakura once again smiled. She stood up from her knees and walk towards the door. The medic opened the door and looked at Hisao.

"You're welcome to stay here and accompany your friend, Akira," Sakura said before heading out the door.

The medic walked to in the optimistic hallway, to the main hospital floor. Everything was less windswept and messy. The nurses in the building weren't running around, acting all worried and crazy like how they were when Sakura came in. The two nurses with brunette hair that were hastily picking up ringing phones looked more organized at their circular desk. The papers weren't scattered around everywhere and things seemed more sufficient. Both nurses heard soft footsteps echoing near them. Maiko, the one with the messy bun, appeared up to take a glimpse at Sakura. When she saw her, a pretty smile appeared on Maiko's features. She slightly bowed in a way where her head just peered down in a respectful way. The pinkette did her beautiful grin and walked towards the exit of the twin glass doors that gleamed from the reflection of the hospital's lights, dazzling luminosity.

Sakura walked through the glass, her whole self exposed to the lantern lit affable streets of Suna. The sun was already obsolete and the sallow, fulsome moon that reflected among the vivacious emerald orbs of the pinkette.

_Wow, time flies by fast,_thought Sakura as she strolled down the pavements, gazing at the admirable beauty of the luminescent orb sleeping upon on the blankets of dark, night time azure under the upbeat stars. The slight wind that blew caressed her cheek and made her hair dance in various directions. The paper lanterns that ignited her way down the deserted streets made a helpful source, guiding her way to her new home. She shortly made the direction to home and arrived at the front of her house. While digging into her pocket, she found the key that Gaara gave her the day before. Sakura inserted the key inside the keyhole and turned the knob slowly. When the door fully opened, the medic stepped inside and gently closed the door. Sakura could tell that someone else was in the house by the chakra presence. There was a small dim evanescent flickering of heat and indistinct light that came from the fireplace. The auburn and crimson flames flared through the darkness of the room. A voice made her jump.

"Where were you?" stated a husky, deep voice that she recognized through the dark.

She turned her attention to the owner of the voice. Gaara was standing at the door way of the kitchen, once again staring at her. Sakura was standing in the dim light, making shadows that dance across her features, following the movements of the flames.

"I was at the hospital," said Sakura as she stared back at Gaara.

The said person just kept on staring at the medic, then adverted his eyes away from her to stare at the dancing orange and red flames. There was an awkward silence between the two until Sakura spoke.

"Why did you come home so early?"

Gaara answered without looking at Sakura, "I wanted to ask you something urgent,"

The pinkette was taken back.

"What is it?" she asked, patiently.

This time, Gaara slowly turned his attention away from the fireplace to look at the pink-haired beauty. In her eyes, as he could see, were several glimmers and the reflection of the blazes.

"I wanted to inform you that the Hokage wants to attend our wedding. She wants us to postpone it until next week. Also, your friends would like to attend as well. I want to know your opinion in this matter before I send her a reply." the Kazekage said with a flat tone.

His deep eyes bore into Sakura's emerald ones.

"Why? You should already know my answer." Sakura managed to say, her face impassive.

Even though there was dim light coming from the fire, Gaara could tell by the look in her eyes that she was slightly vexed about his unawareness. The medic stared back at him, her mouth slightly frowned.

"Sorry," was all he could say, just to make Sakura less tensed.

Sakura's eyes softened, knowing what Gaara was trying to do. All was still and silent for a moment. She smiled a heartwarming smile. The former Shukaku container's heart stopped beating as if time had rested for a mere moment, sand slipping through the small holes of the hour glass. Sakura stepped forward to the Kazekage. He, of all people, tensed at the sudden movement of the pinkette. When she tried to move closer to him, 4 feet away or so, the Kazekage widened his eyes and just looked away. Sakura frowned even more. Her eyes were gazed downward at the floor. The medic clenched her fist softly and looked straight at the man in front of her. He was still looking away from the pinkette.

"Gaara-"

"Go to bed. I'll inform them right away and I have to finish off some work in the office," with that, he swiftly looked at Sakura.

He stared at her for a brief moment. Then Gaara slowly walked little steps toward the pinkette and just when Sakura was going to say something, Gaara walked past her, leaving a slight breeze that faintly lifted her hair. Sakura was left alone with her plaguing thoughts; she frowned at the coldness that was given to her. Sighing, she followed his orders and went to bed.

Sakura woke up to the sound of a shut door. Her hazy emerald eyes gradually and steadily opened. Her eyesight was blurry, but she could make out the fuzzy images in front of her. Even though her eyes were not adjusted to the surroundings, she could see the indistinct colors around her. There was black, brown, and… red? She rubbed her eyes with her fist and blinked several times.

There, standing in front of her was her fiancé, Sabaku no Gaara. His back was facing her as he sat on the bed. He was wearing a tight black shirt that nicely fitted his toned chest. He also wore some baggy light brown pants. The only thing she could see was his messy red hair and his back.

"G-Gaara?" she groggily whispered.

With the sound of her angelic voice, the former Jinchurikki slowly turned around to come face to face with Sakura. His pale forest eyes haunted her ever since their meeting earlier. He stared into her eyes as she stared into his orbs. Gaara, for once, decided to speak.

"Go back to sleep," he decreed flatly.

Sakura looked at him and then lowered her eyes to the sheets. When she now looked up, Gaara was already standing, averting his gaze away from her. Once again, his back was turn towards her, hiding his face. He took off his black shirt, kept on his pants and came turned around to Sakura. Sakura looked at him with an awed gaze in her forest orbs. She was blushing, and instantly looked away before she could even think about his toned body.

Once he looked towards her, she could tell he does have a 12 pack, muscular arms and a built body. Her cheeks were obviously the same color as her hair and she looked down to hide the apparent color from being shown. A slight frown was being formed along her lips.

The Kazekage walked towards the door and turned off the lights. As his footsteps silently strolled down to his side of the bed, and pulled the blankets out of the way. He got in bed and brought the blankets closer to him, never once looking at the blushing pinkette staring wondrously at him. She lowered and softened her eyes. The pinkette went back to her usual sleeping spot and laid down with the blankets cuddling up to her. Sakura turned her head to look at Gaara. He had his bare back turned towards her. He was scooted far away from her as far as possible; at the edge of the bed.

Sakura frowned as she shivered. She once again, closed her eyes and breathed slowly as her chest rose up and down in a rhythm. Little did Sakura know that Gaara was still wide awake, gazing at the dark surroundings around him. He softened his intense light emerald eyes after hearing the soft breathing of Sakura. He had a thin line form on his lips. As Sakura was sleeping soundlessly, Gaara slightly looked over his shoulder to watch the resting angel. Her back was turned, facing to him. The only thing he could see was her pink tresses under the hidden moonlight blocked by some red curtains. He turned back to the dark nothingness in front of him. Gaara could hear her shiver. That made him think.

_Should I…?_

He shook his head after knocking back to his senses. The exhausted Kazekage decided to ignore it and went to sleep. As he slowly closed his eyes, he could see a certain pink haired angel haunting his dreams.

The next day, he decided to take the day off and show her around Suna since Temari was off on a mission.

As they set off from the mansion, a ninja caught up to them, "Excuse me, Lady Haruno?"

She turned around and came face to face with Akira.

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital?" she asked inquisitively.

The man only smirked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," the words slipped out of his mouth like he was teasing her.

"What are you doing out of the hospital so early? I was expecting you to recover in a couple of days from now," the medic said with a smile.

The shinobi turned his attention away from Sakura and looked at the cotton-like ashen clouds.

"I just couldn't wait to see the angel that revived me from near-death," he said with a slight smile, his attention was still at the clouds.

His pink-stained audacity was heating through the small bandage, covering a swollen cut on his left cheek. Sakura looked at him with perplexed eyes, still shining.

"And what about you? Don't other people need you to save their lives?" he said teasingly.

His eyes now focused on Sakura. The apprentice was looking straight ahead. His chocolate bordered emerald eyes stared at the feminine features walking beside him. The medic just gave him an amusing smirk. Gaara was angry. This man just came out of nowhere and was flirting with his future wife right in front of him and she was doing nothing about it.

"For your information, I finished healing all patients in the hospital all through yesterday. This is my day-off, no matter how much I hate it," the firmness in her voice was replaced with taunt and she was still looking at the path in front of her.

It wasn't that Sakura was feeling uncomfortable around him; it's just that she was wondering why he was following her like that. It was apparent, from Sakura's point of view, that Akira had a crush on her due to the redness of his face that traveled from his neck to his cheeks. The shinobi stared at her from the corner of his eyes. Her smile was angelic and her emerald orbs glistened as she walked with every step under the scarlet incandescent sun. Sakura, feeling a gaze on her, turned to look at Akira, who turned his head away immediately.

"Yes?" she asked, not looking towards his way.

"In r-return for saving my life, I-I was just wondering if you would join me to a cup of tea…or maybe coffee?" he sheepishly smiled as he turned his attention to her.

All of sudden, she felt an angry presence standing behind her. She felt that his body was extremely close to hers. It was so close that she can feel her back against the hard, muscular chest that positioned behind her. Sakura took a glance up at the handsome sand user. He was standing high and mighty, like a hero. The sun's crimson rays reflected off his jade eyes. It just made his features look more handsome. Not only the sun made him look great, but he was standing a little too close to her. A sustainable tinge of pink went across her cheeks. Gaara didn't even bother to look at Sakura; he just stared ahead at the man in front of Sakura.

"Please excuse us, but we need to get going," said the redhead's voice.

A rough hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. Akira was left there, alone. Sakura was being forcefully and harshly dragged by Gaara. His tight grip was on her wrist as he pulled her away. Many people were slightly taking a glance at the pair, but Gaara didn't notice, or care. Sakura tried to resist by trying to get him to let go of her wrist, but his grip was too strong. She gave him a bad look before speaking up to him.

"What the hell is your problem!" she yelled at him as she was still being dragged.

Gaara didn't even look back at her as he led her. His back was still turned to her. She was slightly aggravated by his behavior. Getting her other hand, she put chakra in her palm and put it on top Gaara's hand. Then, she squeezed his wrist, putting strength as she put force on her hand. The redhead didn't flinch. Instead, he just let go of her wrist. Sakura was surprised and slightly stumbled. She rubbed her wrist as it painfully throbbed out of soreness. While doing that, she looked up at him with furious emerald eyes.

"What was that all about?!" she yelled.

She looked at the surroundings to find that there were barely any people around. She was so caught up into being dragged that she didn't notice the change in setting. They were still in Suna, as far as she could tell, but it was less civilized. They were in a different part of the village; a part that didn't have much commotion. It was quiet.

Gaara was still staring at her as she looked around her surroundings. While her gaze was fixed on him rather than the abandoned part of the village, he spoke in his rough tone.

"Who was he?" he asked.

Sakura stared at him, her eyes gleaming in confusion.

"Who? Akira?"

He didn't even nod. Gaara just stood there, stoic and expressionless. Seeing he wasn't going to respond, she proceeded.

"He's a friend of mine…Why does it matter to you?" she asked as her voice slightly raised out of curiosity.

When she figured he wasn't going to respond or do anything except giving her an impassive look, she raised her eyebrow.

"And why did you drag me away from Akira…?" she quirked.

"I was having a conversation and all of a sudden you came and pulled me away!" she crossed her arms.

"That was very rude!" she slightly raised her voice.

Gaara just stood there. Sakura was getting infuriated by the second. He had no reason to be rude and not explain himself! Then all of a sudden, Gaara turned and walked away from Sakura. She clenched her fist.

"Where do you think you're going?!" she yelled after him.

He just kept walking, his back turned to her. She growled and looked at her surroundings. No one was there. It was all sand and abandoned buildings. The pinkette then turned to look at the walking figure that was descending away from her. The mist of sand grains was blowing across her vision. Without a thought, she ran towards Gaara.

Sakura ran as fast as she could, and she finally caught up with Gaara. The redhead was still walking at a steady speed, avoiding her. The pinkette strode beside him. He didn't even say anything, much less, talk to her. She made an annoyed face at him. Both people kept on walking to an unknown destination. They kept on walking, without talking for about 15 minutes. Sakura didn't know where the heck they were both going. It was better to stay with Gaara, rather than being abandoned in a place she hardly knew.

She took a side glance to glare up at the redhead. He was faced ahead as he kept on walking. Sakura slightly pouted. Then she couldn't stand it anymore. While walking, she forcefully slapped her hand on his clothed arm. It was a hard slap, one that would leave a red mark. She couldn't help it, she was mad. It supposed to be a day where things wouldn't go wrong.

It took a second before Gaara stopped walking and slowly shifted his unfathomable, jade eyes to glare down at her. Under the eyes was a dark aura Sakura was slightly taken back and afraid of the glare he was giving her. But the pinkette didn't want Gaara to know that she was full of fear. She wanted him to know she was full of anger. She raised her voice all of a sudden, but it quivered.

"Why are you ignoring me?!" her eyes were gleaming from the luminous sun that hovered above them, watching them intently.

He started walking away again.

"What's your problem?" she asked in a serious tone. Gaara stopped walking; his back was still towards her.

His monotone simply answered that question, "You."

Sakura widened her eyes and clenched her fist. She now began to raise her voice.

"I didn't do anything to you. Ever since I've gotten here, you've been acting like a total asshole-" when realization hit her she noticed what she said, but she didn't regret it.

Gaara still didn't face her.

"You've been so distant towards me! I can't believe you're such an arrogant person! You're the coldest person ever!" she rose her voice out anger.

Gaara stood still, never looking at her. His back was the only thing she saw. Mentally, he flinched at what she said.

"Why do you hate me so much? Why are you being so bitter towards to me?!" she couldn't help it any longer.

She wanted to express what she wanted to say. She was angry. Sakura's face was slightly red from yelling at him. He still ignored her. He just stayed still. Before she could even think about it, furious words sipped from her mouth.

"I hate you," she muttered.

Her eyes were a deep emerald color. Her face showed anger, but her eyes showed sadness for a different reason. Before she knew it, she was harshly slammed against a wall. A small yelp escaped her lips. Two large rough hands gripped her shoulders as they tightly held her against the wall. He had put pressure on her shoulders. She winced. When she opened her eyes again, Gaara was in front of her with a malicious look. He looked like he was ready to kill someone. She slightly whimpered. His deep voice was aggressive and harsh.

"You want to know why I hate you so much?" he roughly said to her in a tone that sent her chills down her spine.

His face was inches away from hers. His grip tightened on her shoulders. A small whimper escaped her lips as tears threatened to fall.

"You want to know why I think of you as nothing but a nuisance?" his raspy voice reached out to her as his breath mingled on her cheek.

Her arms and legs were paralyzed and Gaara's mad and intense stare was making her feel smaller. She closed her eyes at the pain that shot through her.

"Look at me," he demanded.

Gradually, she opened her eyes as more tears fell down. Gaara had the same angry face on. His eyes bore into her. They stayed like that for a moment before Gaara proceeded.

"I hate you so much," he paused for a moment.

Sakura's eyes were still determined to show that she wasn't _completely_ afraid of him. Her emerald orbs still showed pain.

"It's only because you make me feel like a weakling." he stated in a serious tone.

Sakura widened her eyes. There was a moment of silence that vibe throughout the room.

Her voice quivered as she spoke up to him, "W-what?"

He stared at her. She knew that he wouldn't repeat the words that he just said. Her orbs connected to his. They stared at each other for a long time. Sakura could tell that under those orbs is a lost soul, waiting to connect to another one. At first, she didn't understand what he meant by that. A realization hit her. All of a sudden, Gaara's grip tightened on her again. It was a deathly grip as stealthy sand surrounded both forms. He inched his face closer to hers. His eyes became malicious again.

"Tell me, kunoichi. Do you still hate me?" his eyes bore deep into Sakura's watery ones.

The pinkette stayed quiet, still looking at him. Deep down, she knew the correct answer to that question. She knew that her hate for him was never true. When Sakura didn't answer, Gaara's grip tightened in a harsh way. Sakura whimpered. She didn't want to answer that right away. When she still didn't say anything, something unexpected happened. A sharp pain jabbed through Gaara's head. He immediately let go of the pinkette's shoulders and clenched his head. The headache was so painful. Sakura limply slid onto the floor, watching the man in front of her with wide eyes. He growled.

All of a sudden, a flashback came to him. His uncle's, Yashamaru, face appeared. Yashamaru had an ominous face on. It was as if he was going to kill him. Blood was smeared on his face.

"_I don't love you! I never did love a monster like you!"_Those words echoed in his thoughts.

The sand user grunted some more before falling to his knees. Sand was slithering around him strangely. It was as if the sand was out of control. For once, it didn't come to its master for help. It was only because he was in emotional and mental pain, not physical pain. Yashamaru's face still stayed there as haunting memories came back.

"_Monster!"_

"_No one would ever love you!"_ voices yelled in his head. He gave a raspy scream.

"_Everyone hates you! You kill people out of bloodlust!"_Gaara crouched down in a position as he still clenched his head.

"Yashamaru," he grunted under his breath.

His knees were still on the floor. He buried his face in his hands as he grunted.

"Shut the fuck up!" Gaara was shaking uncontrollably.

The pinkette still stared wide eyed at the crouching man in front of her.

_He's having horrible flashbacks…his pain, for some reason, I can feel it seeping within me. The past is catching up with him. Could it be that I'm the one causing all of this? Am I the one who reminded him of his uncle?_

Sakura couldn't stand it any longer. She quietly and limply crawled to Gaara's crouching form. She couldn't see his face. Her emerald orbs showed fear and sympathy. When she reached him, a hand was about to touch his back.

"Get away from me!" he screamed.

His face was buried in his hands. Sakura hesitated about reaching forward, but she didn't give up. Her warm, gentle hands touched his large hands that were covering his face. Gaara felt the soft touch of the pinkette. Slowly, she removed his hands from his face. Gently, her hands cupped his cheeks to make him look up at her. Sakura stared at Gaara's face. His expression was no longer menacing. His eyes were clouded and lost like a child's. Jade eyes had widened out of fear. She laid her hands on his head to lie on her lap. Once she did so, she soothed Gaara's ruffled red hair.

"It's okay, Gaara. Everything is going to be okay." she gently whispered to him.

Sakura didn't say anything after that. She just let her actions do the talking. One hand paved down on his hair as the other rested on his back. She did that for a moment. Gaara laid there, his head on her lap; his body still was in a crouch-like position.

"I won't let anything happen to you," she whispered in a sweet, gentle voice.

The pinkette was still soothing him in her own way. Her eyes showed sympathy towards the man. Slowly, muscular arms wrapped around her small waist. Sakura was surprised and looked at the redhead. Arms tightened around her. Her delicate fingers gently brushed his hair as she smiled. Her eyes began to water too. She felt happy that she was able to console him and he accepted it. She stopped soothing his hair and looked at his form. Sakura rested her palms on his cheeks. Slowly, she lifted his face up to look at her. When she saw his deep eyes and his frown, she couldn't help but smile. Gradually, she leaned forward. Her soft pink lips made contact with his forehead.

"I can never hate you," she whispered. Gaara widened his eyes.

She opened her arms and gently wrapped them around his head. His head leaned into her bosom of her chest, in the gap between her breasts. He could feel and hear the steady beats of her heart. Sakura put her arms back to her side and let go of the redhead. The sand user slowly raised his face to look at the pinkette in front of him. Her eyes showed sympathy and her cheeks were slightly red. Gaara sat up from his position. He stared straight at her. They both stared at each other for quite a moment.

His eyes showed something that was hidden enigmatically. He slowly got up from his spot. Sakura watched as he did so. Gaara lent a hand. She looked at it. Then, she hesitantly took hold of his hand. Gaara lifted her up from her spot. They held hands for a minute. There was a tingly sensation that went through, but this time, neither of them let go. Gaara led the way to the shade of a nearby tree.

"So, why were you ignoring me earlier?" she asked curiously.

"You were annoying," he confirmed.

There was a vein that popped in her head. She clenched her fist.

"You have a lot of nerve!" she yelled between her clenched teeth.

Regaining chakra in her fist, she was about to aim it towards Gaara. She raised her fist towards him. If he didn't dodge this one, his bones would surely break, much less a massive hole in the ground would appear. But lucky for him, he easily moved to the side and dodged. Sakura was taken back and widened her emerald orbs by the movement, but she kept on throwing punches at him. He got up and kept on dodging as she too got up. They ended up playing a game of cat and mouse. She was chasing after him. Sakura was missing her target ever so slightly and created a big, deep hold in the sandy ground. Sand, arising from the ground as that happened. He just kept on running, dodging. It was then she noticed that his brilliant sea foam eyes were slightly glittering under the sun when he shifted in the air, dodging as he did so. There was a small amount of amusement being shown. Realization struck her.

_Why didn't he use his sand to defend back? Was this all just a game to amuse him?_

That thought just made her even angrier. She clenched her fist. She was sick of this game. But she couldn't show him that she was a failure and gave up, could she?

_Hell no._She thought with a triumphant smirk.

Once again, she brought up her fist as she ran towards the amused redhead, who stood at a safe distance away from her. He was surprisingly, now smirking. When she ran towards him, her fist in the air, he unexpected ran towards her too. She widened her eyes.

_What kind of idiot runs towards me when I'm about throw a punch?_

When they were 4 feet-3 feet-2 feet- and close enough where Sakura could make her target, she aimed her fist. Gaara, knowing what was coming, did a back flip in the air. His face was upside down in the sky and was merely inches away from Sakura's. She closed her eyes. In an instant, she was lying helplessly on the ground, with a body on top of hers. Emerald eyes revealed open and gazed into jade ones. She could feel the hot sand embracing her skin, making it feel hot too. When she looked up, Sakura saw Gaara's face. Before she knew it, she realized they were in an awkward position: her body lying on the ground; his body lying on top of hers. Each of his knees was on either side of her hips. His arm rested above her as his hands pinned her wrists above her head. He did that so she wouldn't be able to punch him anymore. He just gazed at her. A small, yet visible smirk graced his features.

Sakura became pink at the position and from the heat of the weather. The pinkette immediately yelled at him again.

"What are you doing?! Get off of me!" she yelled above to the redhead.

She stared at him. Her cheeks became red again when she noticed how handsome he really looked. She turned away to the side, ashamed. Her face was still red. Then, Gaara spoke.

"Stop playing games," was all he said.

Sakura immediately turned her head to look at him.

"What are you talking about?! You were the one who started it! You dragged me away from my friend, Akira, ignored and insulted me, and you said I was annoying." There it was again. That man…who did that shinobi think he was? His muscles once again tensed.

"What is your intention with that shinobi?" he muttered under his breath.

His hot breath was on her cheeks. It made her have a tingly feeling that radiated throughout her body.

"Why does it matter to y-" she stopped her sentence.

She looked up at Gaara, who still looked down at her. An attractive smirk rose up in her features. She raised her eyebrows. The redhead was slightly perplexed about her sudden change from anger to…interest? She began to speak.

"Just out of curiosity, do you happen to be _jealous_…?" she asked, emphasizing the word jealous.

She smirked out of awareness. It was his turn to smirk as he looked down at her.

"What makes you think I would be jealous of a guy like _him_, with someone like _you_," he said amusingly, making sure she took it as an insult.

Sakura turned red out of anger. It didn't help the fact that he was insulting her. Again.

"Shut up. He's actually a nice, sweet person. Unlike you!" she said in a matter-of-fact tone, "You're just cold, heartless, and doesn't care anyone but yourself."

She stared at him with truthful eyes as she scolded him. He narrowed his eyes at her as they turned into slits. They penetrated deep within her. There was a grunt that came from him. Sakura noticed this and she gulped.

She was slightly trembling on the inside, but she still kept her gaze on Gaara. Gaara slowly leaned his head down. Sakura closed her eyes at what he was going to do. Then a voice muttered close to her that reached within her ears.

"Do you truly think that I care about no one but myself? You really don't know, do you?"

Sakura gradually opened her eyes. The redhead's face was merely inches away from hers. They looked like they were close to kissing. Sakura's cheeks became tinted with shades of red. She can smell his manly cinnamon scent. It suited him and his figure. He too, can smell her scent. It was a sweet aroma of strawberries and vanilla. It was intoxicating. They stared at each other for a long time. Gaara noticed that she was truly beautiful from the inside and out. But he would never admit that loudly. Nor would he admit that he truly cared about her the most. He has yet to understand this feeling. Thoughts were racing to their minds. It was about each other. Sakura wanted to say the real feelings that bothered her, but she knew Gaara wouldn't feel the same way. Little did she know that he felt the same for her.

Here they were, in the scorching desert, yards away from the village just lying there; Gaara on top of Sakura. The sun was descending downward across the horizon as darker shades of azure started to appear. The blustery chill started to emerge, blowing across the two figures. Out of nowhere, Gaara let go of Sakura's wrist, but he was still lying on her, their faces so close to kissing. Sakura, having an urge to do this, slowly brought her hands to grasp each side of Gaara's cheeks. She slightly caressed them with her soft and gentle touch. Then, her hand traced upward, so her thumbs were caress the kanji mark on his forehead. The crimson mark sustained a meaning, a moral.

Her emerald orbs gazed at jade ones as she did so. Inside them, she saw a lost puppy, being abandoned by his master. She also saw loneliness that crept within the shadows of his unfathomable eyes. It was shielded by the sun's glistening rays that reflected in the sea of jade. If people would see this, would they think he was an outsider? Would they view the same thing she did?

Before she moved to Suna, she thought eternal loneliness without her friends was going to prevent her from being loved and reaching her goals without support. But when she looked at Gaara, he'd been alone for 12 years, distant from the others. Even though that was a weakness and strength, he kept on going to receive his title of Kazekage. That didn't stop him from reaching his goals. Would she just be a barrier to impede success among his goals? Would loneliness from Gaara make him become a better man?

In a flash, tears overwhelmed her eyes. They gleamed from the sun light as they trailed down her pink tinted cheeks. She started to muffle out some sobs as she brought her hands up to her face to wipe the tears, embarrassed that she cried in front of Gaara. The redhead was as stiff as a rock, but his muscles no longer tensed. Just when the pinkette touched him, there was an electrifying spew that went through her fingertips to his cheeks. Of course Gaara noticed this, but did Sakura?

The pinkette shield her face with her hands as she hastily wiped the tears away. The redhead just stared at her. Why was she crying all of a sudden? With support from his elbows, he brought his hands to gently removed Sakura's hands from her face. When he did so, Sakura stopped sobbing, yet the tears kept on overflowing her face. If anything, it made her look like a cute, lost child. The young Kazekage cast his eyes down to her. He gently and lightly, wiped her tears away with his thumb. Sakura just stared at him because of his sudden gesture. In his deep, monotone voice, he muttered to the pinkette.

"I hate to see you cry," he said without expression, but his eyes slightly showed his feelings.

Sakura was tinted pink, as always when she was around Gaara. That was when Sakura began to answer in a quiet, trembling voice.

"Do you care about me…O-or do I just get in the way?" she asked in a quivering voice.

The redhead just stared at her with his infamous, beautiful jade sea. He began to wipe the left over tears that stained her reddened cheeks. He then stopped and stared at her hard.

"Hn. You are my weakness. Of course you get in my way," he muttered huskily.

Sakura widened her emerald orbs at this comment. It was then she stopped sobbing and crying and began to focus her attention to the man on top of her. Thoughts raced through her mind.

A small smile slowly appeared on her features. Her smile was able to melt anyone's heart. She softened her emerald eyes as she gazed at him. It was in a sympathetic and…loving way? Deep down, she truly was falling in love with him no matter how much of a jerk he was.

She lightheartedly laughed at this inside joke. She was still pink faced. Gaara just stared at her with perplexed, jade eyes. He raised his eyebrows. Sakura turned to the side and took a glimpse of their surroundings. The sun was about to go down and various vibrant shades of orange, blue, red, pink and purple appeared at the scene. She turned her attention to Gaara. She muffled something out in a quiet voice.

"Gaara, can you please get off of me?"

He did, not realizing that they stayed in that position for a long time. When the redhead proceeded off of her, she sat up, brushing the sand off her hair and clothes. Gaara just watched her intently for some reason. Sakura, still sitting on the ground, looked up at the shinobi. He brought his hand out in front of her, a gesture to take it so they could walk out of the desert, into the village. When the pinkette saw this, she shook her head with a smile.

"I want to enjoy this sunset for a moment," she turned her gaze away from Gaara and fixed it onto the horizon.

The redhead looked at her and followed her glance. She was right. The sun was about to descend towards the prospect, leaving trails of vibrant colors behind. It was a breathtaking sight. Still having his gaze on the view, he took a seat next to Sakura. The hot sand made contact with their clothed skin. Gaara sat crossed legged, with his arms crossed over his chest. Sakura just sat with her legs out and her hands on her lap. They waited patiently for the sun to go down. The pair didn't say anything to each other. They just savored the moment in front of them. The pinkette had a small smile on her face. It had truly been a while since she saw something as beautiful as the sunset. It just looked more beautiful in the scorching desert. It was special because she was able to share the moment with Gaara.

Gaara was savoring the same thing. He hadn't quite notice how gorgeous the sunset really was from the festive village. In truth, he was always too busy to take in such a sight. The sun was three quarters down, that only revealed a slight amount of sun to his eyes. The trail left behind a quandary of orange, purple, blue, and pink that blended together as if it was a fruity, yet domestic paintbrush over a collage. It took a while before the sun was gradually, but completely down. Even though the view of the sunset was over, none of the two people moved an inch. They still stayed in the exact same spot. The redhead took a side glance at Sakura. Her gaze was still fixed on the same view where the sunset lied. Even though it was dark shade of azure, he could still see her beautiful emeralds glisten in amazement.

Sakura, feeling a gaze on her, turned to look at Gaara with a small smile. It was a genuine smile that was happy. The redhead's heart suddenly fluttered. It ached with every moment he had with her. It was now completely dark outside. Even though both ninja knew they were suppose to head home, they stayed, staring into each other's eyes. Sakura interrupted the gaze with a pink tint on her cheeks. She abruptly looked up at the sky. There were small, yet many amounts of luminous stars that glistened every moment. It surrounded them as they danced with gleaming, jubilant joy. Beside the stars was a white goddess that radiated the light in the pinkette's emerald eyes. Gaara began to look at the view too. They stayed silent for a moment. A sweet whisper came from Sakura.

"It's beautiful, isn't it…" she queried the redhead.

There was a small laconic silence that vibed throughout the desert. That was until Gaara unexpectedly muttered something under his breath.

"Yes," was all that he said.

Surprised that he suddenly spoke, Sakura turned her head to Gaara. He was staring at her. Emeralds met jades. She felt her stomach flutter from quarries. Her face gained composure of redness.

They once again looked at each other. The pinkette admired his jade sea. They were unfathomable, unlike hers. Her emerald ones showed too much expression. Before she knew it, she slightly and gradually leaned in towards Gaara; her hand rested on the ground and got support from it. The redhead had slightly, just barely leaned in too. She leaned in closer to him, their faces merely inches apart like before. She can feel his breathing on her cheeks. He could feel hers too. Sakura's eyes were lazily half lidded as she did this. With a brief second, their lips gently touched. Eyelids began to close. Their lips brushed against each other softly. There was another shock that went through it. It tingled with every sensation. Gaara noticed that her lips were ultimately soft. Sakura noticed that his lips were soft too. It felt like they stayed like that for eternity, even though it was just a couple of seconds. It was a sweet, gentle kiss that came from both of them. All of a sudden both people began to pull back at the same time. Their faces were inches apart as they stared at each other.

Sakura had an apparent blush on her face. Her eyes had softened. Gaara's beautiful eyes stared at her. For once, they showed sympathy. The kiss… it felt… really good. Her lips were soft and warm. Being a little bolder, the redhead leaned in towards the pinkette once more. Sakura let him capture his lips with hers. It was once again, gentle and caring, except this time, it lasted a little longer. Gaara brought his hands to her cheeks as their lips were still connected. Sakura brought her soft hands on his cheeks also. Both of them stayed like that for eternity. Even though both of them couldn't admit their feelings to each other, their feelings poured out into the kiss. Everything stirred and revealed itself inside that moment. Sakura could feel her heart flutter. She can hear her heart drumming with every second that passed by. This was the only moment that everything came together like missing puzzle pieces. The kiss disconnected as the pair pulled away. Their hands still rested on each other's cheeks. Who knew everything could pour out on one single kiss?

Sakura shyly looked down on the ground as the moon reflected in her eyes. Gaara's soft, large hands were still on her cheeks as her hands were still on his. The blush was still apparent. She then brought her eyes to look at him. Gaara stared at her once again. They slowly let go of each other by putting their hands back to their sides. Both people turned their attention away from each other and put their gazes back on the moon and stars. They stayed like that for a long time. It was quiet. It was peaceful. And it was beautiful. Everything was coming into place like a puzzle. It was only because he got to spend his time on his weakness: Sakura.

Just when he has his eyes fixed on the view above, out of nowhere, he felt weight on his shoulders. He looked down to see Sakura resting her head on his broad shoulder. She seemed tired, yet lovely as the moon reflected light on her ivory skin.

As she rested her head on his shoulder, he couldn't help but faintly smile. Sakura's eyes began to slowly droop as she rested against Gaara. The redhead noticed this. The vibrant, white goddess began to peer down at them, glistening light as she did so. As he gazed at the moon, there was a reflection on it. He could see Sakura's smiling face appear on the circular, radiant moon. Her eyes glistened and her smile made his heart flutter with butterflies in his stomach, an odd, yet familiar feeling. The body next to him shifted. It made him snap out of his thoughts and look at Sakura. She was resting her head on him, peacefully. Her features were angelic as there was a smile on her face. Eyelids concealed sparkling emeralds. She quietly muttered in her sleep.

"Gaara…" was all she whispered, a small smile appearing after that. Gaara softened his eyes. He finally knew what this feeling was. A smirk appeared on his handsome features.

He slowly picked her up and the sand crept and slithered around both figures. He was going to teleport them to their mansion. The sand surrounded the close figures, making a large cocoon look-alike around them. The grits of sand embraced both figures. Dimness covered their forms. And…they were back in their bedroom.

He slowly put her under the cold sheets on her. The sand user slowly walked around the bed and got in the other side of the bed. She shuddered from the draftiness of the room. The coldness hugged her ivory skin under the covers. Gaara noticed her shivers. He slightly moved a little closer to Sakura and embraced her. The shivers stopped and she snuggled closer to him. She breathed soundlessly. Gaara still stared at her. With his hand, he reached forward and caressed her soft cheek. Even though it was tentatively, his fingers made contact with her skin. He admired her angelic expression. It was hypnotizing. Everything about her was perfect.

He had always thought that no one would ever love a monster such as himself. He stared at her once more. Her hair sprawled on her face, on the pillow. He couldn't help but have something stir inside of him. Gaara couldn't look away. After what she had done, to comfort, to console him, he didn't want to see her hurt expression again. That was a promise he was going to give.

The next morning, Gaara sighed and put down his pen in frustration.

_Is Sakura awake yet? _wondered Gaara.

It was almost 11:00 in the morning, and he left the mansion hours ago. It was no surprise that he woke up to find a pink-haired beauty sleeping next to him, her light breathing was soft as it reached his ears. Even though he was suppose to be focusing on his job, his mind kept on wandering to the pinkette. Her face kept on popping up wherever he went.

Just yesterday, she was just yelling at him for being "rude" to her and her friend, Akira. He tightly clenched his teeth. The way she smiled at the shinobi. The way she laughed, or the way he held her warm, soft hands. He growled.

After meeting Akira, the pinkette and the sand user ended up fighting. It amused him at how cute she looked when she was angry. He abruptly shook his head. Great. Every time he thought of her, he began to feel even more weak. He grunted out of disapproval as he began to read another document that rested in front of him.

_Villages should keep their relations connected to other allies before the war…Konoha agreement of Suna compromise…renovate the nation's army…_

He absentmindedly skimmed through the document. Even though he was reading it, no thoughts were reoccurring in his head. Well, there was a certain medic that appeared. This woman was driving him insane. Last night, they shared their first kiss. It made his stomach churn from unwanted delight. Her lips were so soft like silk. Gaara dropped his black pen.

He stridently growled. Bringing his hand, he brushed his rough hand through his rust colored hair. There was a impulsive beep from the small intercom on his desk.

"Kazekage-sama, Lady Sakura is here to see you," Matsuri's voice rang throughout his room.

When he heard that Matsuri was referring to Sakura, he couldn't help but faintly smirk. He pressed the red button on the small intercom machine to send a reply.

"Let her proceed," was all he said in his husky, monotone voice.

A response came back.

"H-hai," she stammered.

He noticed that there was a bitter tone in her word, but he ignored it. Looking out the window, the sun gleamed marvelously as the clouds shifted above the azure. The climate looked warm and hot. It was evident because there were small children playing outside. It was all he could see from his window. It was feeling officially warm inside his white and blue Kazekage robes that he was wearing. A sudden knock was heard from his door. Without a response, the door opened. Then, a head with pink hair and beautiful emerald eyes popped in his room.

"Hey, Gaara," a sweet voice spoke out to him.

The redhead could only watch as Sakura shyly walked in the room with a bashful smile. There was a small tinge of pink on her cheeks. Her hands were hidden behind her back, as if she was concealing something.

"I made you lunch," she said casually.

She brought her hands out in front of her and in her palms was a picnic basket. It was neatly woven of wood. Sakura slightly swung the picnic basket's handle to signify that lunch was contained in the there.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to…" He gave her a blank stare, not even listening to the pinkette speak.

Her mouth was moving summarily, but no words came out. He scrutinized the kunoichi up and down. Sakura was wearing a white skirt that went up mid thigh, but was still apparently short. Her hair was efficiently combed and looked silky. Her top was the most…distracting. She was wearing a red halter top that hugged her luscious curves. The upper top of the shirt revealed two big mounds that exposed perceptible cleavage. His breathing silently hitched. Then suddenly, Sakura's sweet voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Gaara? Did you hear me? So what do you think?" Sakura asked in a concerned voice. The redhead just stared at her vacantly.

Seeing that the boy wasn't going to answer due to the perplexed look he was giving her, she repeated her question.

"Since it's a sunny and warm day, do you want to eat lunch outside?" she asked slightly annoyed, her hands on her hips.

Gaara stood up from his desk. He walked towards the pink-haired apprentice and opened the door that led to the hallway. The young Kazekage walked out with Sakura following behind him. Both figures silently walked down the halls. Gaara just stared ahead, unaware of Sakura's thoughts that plagued her mind.

He told matsuri that he was taking the rest of the day off and then walked to the spot that he and Sakura were the previous evening.

Gaara didn't say anything as he plopped himself down on the warm, grainy sand. The immense shade of a big tree stood above the two figures. Sakura unpacked the food out of the picnic basket as she set them on the ground. There was a container of strawberries, rice balls, sticky rice with vegetables, and bottles of water for the two of them. Sakura sat across from Gaara, who was sitting cross legged. The dark shade was hovered over them from a tree. He reached his chop sticks toward the rice balls in a small container as he began to eat his lunch. The pinkette just stared at him while he was doing so. Her emerald eyes held concern in them. Taking the first bite and silently chewing, he noticed her gaze upon him. Jade eyes shifted towards her. The former Shukaku container put his chopsticks down as his chews deceased. She wasn't eating, so there must be something wrong. Sakura just stared at him back. Why wasn't she eating?

"What bothers you?" he said in a rough, monotone voice. She stayed silent for a moment, looking down at the set of foods.

"I was just wondering-" she hesitated.

Then she looked up at Gaara, "Forget it."

There was something in her eyes, although he couldn't put his finger on it that hid beneath her emerald jewels. Gaara didn't say anything. He just merely kept on eating his steaming sticky rice with his chopsticks. Slowly, she picked up her chopsticks and began eating.

After they had eaten, Sakura packed the utensils in the basket. Gaara stared at Sakura. She felt his gaze on her and looked up. She stared at him with a comical, happy look. It was unaware to him that he had a grain of rice stuck to his lip. She tried not to stifle out a giggle, from what he could see. He immediately had a perplexed look on.

"What?" he asked in his infamous deep voice.

She smiled. Sakura's eyes had gleamed from amusement of some sort. Then, all of a sudden, she leisurely leaned in on him, her hands and knees on the ground. Gaara didn't back away. He was slightly inquisitive on what she was about to do. She leaned in some more, their faces were close to touching.

"Gaara, you have a grain of rice stuck to your lip," her breath hit his cheek as she inched her face closer to his.

In an instant, before he could even blink, Sakura's lips gently touched his. The redhead blinked once, twice. He was slightly taken back by her move. Even though it was unforeseen, it was pleasant. She tasted sweet and smelled intoxicatingly of vanilla and strawberries. The combination was too much to take. He moved his face closer to the pinkette, their lips still connected. Hesitantly, he brought his hands to cup her cheeks. Surprisingly to Sakura, he actually moved his lips, kissing her slowly in an enjoyable kiss. Sakura leaned in closer to him, wanting to feel no space between the both of them. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Gaara could feel the warmth between them. Then, the pinkette made the first move to slowly move her tongue, tracing it along his lips, making sure to get the "rice" off his lips. Gaara, feeling the heat, opened his mouth to let Sakura's tongue trace the cavern. The redhead in return, moved his tongue athwart hers in an everlasting motion, slightly overlapping each other's tongue. He licked her lips as his tongue slithered in her mouth like a sly snake. Sakura could feel the heat in her stomach. It churned. It fluttered as if feathery, colossal wings were wanting to free themselves from a small, steel cage.

"Mmm…" she moaned unexpectedly, her lips still on his.

The shinobi heard this. Something, although he didn't know where it came from, stirred inside of him. It encouraged him to proceed what he was doing. Gaara's tongue went deeper into her mouth, wiggling around as it did so. Sakura moaned again. It felt as if she was being swallowed, as if she was on fire. Before she knew it, her back was rested on the ground with Gaara on top of her, kissing her passionately. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck. Her petite body writhed under Gaara's muscular one. The sand user's hands rested on either side of the pinkette's head, holding him in place as he ravaged her with his idyllic kisses.

"Mmmm…!" she moaned once more as his tongue wrested with hers in a fight for dominance.

Gaara did a small, yet sexy grunt. It was a tongue wrestle that _he_ would eventually win.

Her stomach swirled with heat and her heart was filled with complete bliss. She tried to gasp for wanted air, but Gaara took the chances to fill her mouth with his tongue and mouth. Oh, how she wanted to breathe! The redhead smirked as his lips were pressed against soft pink ones. Having the chance, Sakura took a small, hasty gasp of air before rough, soft lips violently crashed on hers again. With that, they continued their make out session. Gaara loved hearing her heavy breathing. He also loved the way she moaned when he ravaged her with the dominance of their tongues. With a sudden, unknown urge that stirred inside of him, he brought his hands downward. The former Jinchurikki distracted her with his passionate kisses so he would proficiently slither his hands down. Unknown to Sakura, his hands slid on the sand, past Sakura's head, then shoulder, and stopped to the side of her halter-topped chest. Surreptitiously, he brought his hands over the pinkette's red-clothed chest, each hand hovering both large breasts.

The redhead widened his eyes. Her massive mounds were soft and squishy like a damp sponge. Even though the body part was very immense, probably a C-D size, it was a tiny bit big for his large, rough hands. Besides that, it felt warm and good underneath his palms. Sakura felt his hands on her breasts, and before she could even stifle out a complaint, Gaara, still kissing Sakura, gently squeezed her large mounds as he did so. Sakura shot open her emerald eyes. A deep, pleasurable sensation spewed throughout the pinkette's body. She slightly disconnected the kiss from the redhead.

"Ahhh…" she faintly moaned.

Her head tossed from one side to the next. The pinkette was still had her arms around the shinobi. Her eyes were shut from pleasure, and Sakura's mouth was heavily gasping for air as her cheeks were tainted red. The young Kazekage's ears somewhat perked up to her response. While smirking, he squeezed her breasts a little harder. His thumb was fondling with her clothed covered nipples.

"Uhhhhh…!"

She weakly arched her back and clawed her hands on the sand. Her emerald orbs rolled back in pleasure. She was heavily gasping for nonexistent air as her body writhed in pleasure. Gaara's smirk grew wider as his jade orbs showed amusement and satisfaction. Before Sakura knew it, Gaara claimed her lips with his once again. He grunted hungrily. This time, he didn't stay in one place. His kisses traveled down her chin. With one suck, his kisses went downward. The redhead did this as he fondled with her corpulent breasts. Then, he started to kiss and suck on her neck, his fingers, never neglecting her large, perky mounds. Sakura once again moaned. Her hands suddenly were brought up to his rust colored locks, pleasurably running her slender fingers through his short tresses.

"Ahhh!"

There it was again. Oh, how he loved hearing her moan out of ecstasy. He hastily sucked on her pulse. Then he roughly sucked on other parts of her neck, making wild, reddish marks. He roughly squeezed her mounds once again and was rewarded with another moan. Gaara couldn't help but growl out of satisfaction. She moaned again. This time, it wasn't in incoherent words.

"Gaara…!"

The way how his name rolled off her sweet tongue perked up his ears. He immediately stopped what he was doing. Lifting his head, he looked at the gasping pinkette underneath him. Her eyes were half-lidded. Her soft pink hair was spread out on the sand that provided warmth underneath the cool shade they were under. Her breathing was still heavy, but it lightened down just a little. Her expression was flabbergasted, with a large, apparent blush on her face. Everything about her was perfect, he thought.

He looked down at her with his unfathomable, hazed jade eyes. She stared back at him with her half lidded emerald jewels. She slid her hands down from his hair to his cheeks. Then, in a heated moment, she crashed her lips on rough ones. They once again wrestled in dominance with their tongues. Sakura groaned deep within her throat as she felt Gaara's hands teasing her breasts once again. His hand slickly slid down lower, past her abdomen, past her belly button. He reached a certain destination that held womanly treasures. The kiss was still connected between the two as Gaara lifted her skirt up with one hand. The redhead started to caress her porcelain-colored, long legs by rubbing his hands up and down her thighs.

"Mmmm!" she moaned deep within her throat, her mouth still connected on his.

They continued kissing while Gaara made the necessary hand signs for the sand quickly teleported them back to their bed. She shivered as the cold air hit her. With one hand, he pulled the covers over them.

With his other hand, he traced the outline of her clothing starting from the center of her neck. He slowly moved his hand downward, past her collarbone, in the middle of her chest and he kept on going. When he reached the zipper of her top, he pulled it down leisurely. He knew it was making her hotter.

When the top opening was fully ajar, revealing the bare front of Sakura chest, she couldn't help but shiver at the coldness that embraced her exposed skin. Gaara's eyes widened at Sakura's bare chest. She was truly breathtaking. Under the white lacy bra were big beautiful mounds. She had a gorgeous body. She wasn't fat. Instead, she had a flat stomach with small developing, womanized abs. His eyes immediately clouded with a lusty and heated gaze.

His breath mingled on her exposed neck. There were now goose bumps on her exposed skin. She grunted sexily. He reached his hand towards one of her breasts, groping it slightly. Sakura shut her eyes and had a gasp escaped from her lips. The Kazekage smirked. He groped the mound again. This time he squeezed harder. She let out a surprised grunt from deep within her throat. He couldn't help but feel pleased.

He licked his lips. Her face was tinted red. Gaara's hand trailed down to her long legs. Under the white skirt were her porcelain colored legs. He placed his hand on her thigh and gradually trailed downward to the end of her skirt. It created an eccentric and unusual sensation to Sakura. She watched what he was doing to her helpless body. From the opening bottom of her skirt, he put his hand in the gap. He traced his hand to her inner thighs in her skirt. Sakura could no longer see what he was doing, but she could feel it.

He traced upward towards her underwear. It was cotton underwear. He smirked. He put his whole palm against her cotton covered vagina and grasped it firmly. Sakura whimpered at the feeling.

"Uhn…" was a groan from her throat.

Gaara smirked. This time, his fingers traced circle like patterns on her womanhood. His hand traveled further up to the top of the underwear edges and he pulled it down to Sakura's knees. His hand traced her top inner thighs, all the way to her "untouched treasure" Even though he couldn't see what he was doing; he knew what he was doing. That made Sakura worry a bit. When her womanhood was fully exposed to the chilling air, the pinkette shivered at the sudden cool contact. One of his index fingers traced the opening of her vagina. Sakura gasped. Gaara smirked. There was an unfamiliar sensation. He slowly inserted his index finger inside her slit. She gasped at the sudden foreign feeling that vibed through her body. Gaara slightly chuckled. He wasn't satisfied yet, no. He only inserted his index finger half way through the slit. He gently jabbed the whole finger in her slit. When he did that, Sakura shut her eyes tight, did a small shriek, and left her mouth partially open.

"Ahh…!" It felt good. She didn't want any more of his torture. She wanted him to take her now.

"Ah…! Don't! Stop!" she begged.

She opened her orbs and looked at Gaara's face; he stared at her with a lusty and heated gaze. He licked his lips as he memorized how she reacted to the sensation. Even though she knew that Gaara was just beginning with his torture, her face was tinted pink and she was sweating a little. His face inched closer to hers and he kissed her harshly on the lips. Keeping her distracted, he slowly pulled his finger halfway out of her vaginal hole. The sensation vibed through her again. Sakura groaned deep within her throat. Her legs slightly quivered. Instantly, he rammed his finger inside her again. Sakura disconnected the kiss and groaned.

"Ahhh!"

Since her mouth was wide open, Gaara decided to use that as an advantage. He kissed her again; his tongue wresting hers in an intense game. As that was happening, he fingered her slit, in a pattern-like manner. In, out, in, out. She moaned from her throat and wiggled a little to make things interesting. He inserted his middle finger and rammed gently inside her vagina. She screamed his name as she came.

"GAARA!"

Gaara smirked. Sakura's face was tinted red and she shut her eyes. He slid his cum-coated fingers out of her and brought it to his mouth. She opened her eyes to see him sucking his fingers.

"What…are…you…doing?" she panted.

"Tasting my wife."

She blushed an even darker shade of red and rolled them over, pulling the shirt from his body as she did so. She ogled his rippling stomach muscles, lean and toned, looking up and down his naked chest, for the first time letting him know she was admiring it. Gaara saw the hungry look in her eyes as she gazed at his body, and the lustful way she ran her tongue over her lips as her eyes made contact with his, and felt a tightness run down his stomach. Before it could reach any lower Sakura had unzipped his pants and pulled them from his body, leaving him in just boxer shorts, which she removed just as quickly.

"Stop," he put his hand up, and she stopped, looking at him flustered.

"What's wrong?" she asked hesitantly.

"I need to help you get that off," he said, pointing to her top, which was halfway off.

She grinned at him sexily, and lightly bit her lower lip, coyly removing her shirt off her shoulders to fully reveal her white bra.

"Is that what you wanted to see?" she teased.

She reached back and unclasped it. He smirked.

This was what he'd been waiting for. He raised his torso from the bed and brought her breast to his mouth. He licked around her areola, flicking her nipple with his tongue, causing her to inhale deeply at his touch. He lightly nibbled on her pert nipple causing her to gasp.

"You're gorgeous," he whispered into her breast as she moaned his name.

"Gaara….ah…"

Hearing her moan his name like that sent shivers down his spine, again. Her hands stoked his hair and pulled his face back to her breasts where he continued to draw them into his mouth. He suddenly rolled them, putting Sakura on her back with him on top of her. He held his upper body above her on his arms like he was doing a push up and Sakura spread her legs to allow him entrance.

Gaara pushed his entire length into her, making her body shake. She didn't feel much pain though, just a burning feeling flowing through her entire body. He was so big, filling her entirely, or maybe she was just small. Either way, she could practically _taste_ him inside her, almost as if she was eating him. Sakura couldn't stop herself from biting and licking her lips. Gaara's lips twitched up in a small smile before he pulled out and pushed back in, making Sakura's body jump back a few millimeters.

She locked her ankles behind him, keeping him from pulling away from her, now that she had him inside her, she didn't want to let him go. He looked at her face expecting to see her forest green eyes to be looking up at him, but instead he saw her looking down; watching every thrust as he moved in and out of her hot velvet sheath. Sakura felt Gaara's gaze on her face, looked up into his eyes and smirked, then looked back to his thrusting cock. She thrust her hips to meet his and writhed beneath him. Now he felt his eyes drawn to the same place as hers, and he watched as he slammed himself into her, three times, five times, eight, he felt her muscles tighten around his shaft as her orgasm took her, and with one last thrust he spilled himself inside of her.

Gaara stayed there, above her, panting and grinning, he bent down and kissed her, long and hard. Sakura looked up at him and smiled shyly, looking more like an angel than the naughty sex kitten that had just screwed him senseless, and Gaara couldn't stop staring at her. Noticing the grin on his face as he stared at her, she asked him, "What? Why are you looking at me like that? You wanna go again?"

"Yeah."

He moaned loudly as she kissed her way down to his erected penis. She slowly ran her tongue under it before sucking on it. He tasted so delicious.

Just looking at her made him close to cumming. A few seconds again and he did. She swallowed down his thick cream, licking her lips after he had blown his load.

"Gaa-" she began but he cut her off by rolling them over so that he was on top.

He kissed her and lined himself up with her entrance. She moaned in pleasure as he thrust hard and fast into her. Soon she was writhing in pleasure under him as he had moved his mouth to attend to her breasts. She felt her walls tighten around him as he came, triggering her orgasm.

He released her breast and kissed her on the lips. He then moved to disengage himself from her but she stopped him. They embraced and fell asleep.

A few hours later, a hungry Sakura got up. She walked down the long staircase, her eyes half closed, feeling tired. She slowly walked into the kitchen, swaying slightly. Walking up to the refrigerator, she opened it with a bit of effort and let her eyes trail over everything within it, looking for something that she could eat. Sighing, she closed the refrigerator door and opened the freezer, taking out a container of ice cream as well as a spoon and began eating. She sat on top of the counter, leaning her head against the cabinets hanging on the wall. While lazily eating the ice cream, she failed to hear the faint sound of footsteps coming near her and stopping in front of her. She still didn't notice the figure, too busy eating her ice cream, until he placed his arms on either side of her thighs and leaned forward, burying his face between her breasts.

Sakura yelped and jumped up, but immediately blushed when she felt her bare legs brush against Gaara's own bare chest. She was wearing one of Gaara's white dress shirts, which only went down to mid thigh. She felt Gaara's hot and wet tongue lick the bare space between her breasts.

"Gaara …" she moaned softly when she felt a wave of pleasure go throughout her body, all the way down to the heat between her legs that she had no doubt was wet by now.

Her hands twitched and she dropped the container of ice cream in her hands, as well as the metal spoon.

Gaara's head moved away from between her breasts and Sakura almost groaned at that before she felt his mouth against her neck, kissing it, sticking his tongue out every now and then to lick the salty taste of her skin.

Sakura moaned loudly and brought her legs up, crossing her knees around Gaara's back when she felt his hand go to her private spot.

"G-Gaara-" she whimpered as they both collided into the tile floor, already lost in the pleasure.

Instinctively, her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands got tangled in his hair. Her legs were now wrapped tightly against his waist and Gaara removed his hand from her sex, much to Sakura's disliking. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled them both off the floor, walking quietly yet quickly to their room, never once taking his lips off her neck.

Once in their room, he laid her down on the bed gently, careful not to push his cock into her right then and there. Speaking of his cock, Gaara was sure that Sakura could feel it pressing against her own sex.

He pulled back from her and looked down at Sakura. His shirt was big and loose fitting on her, but even so, he could see her curves, her hardened nipples that poked out, begging to be kissed, most of her breasts, and of course, her hot warmth, which had her juices dripping down along it. Gaara didn't know what he wanted to do first. Play with her nipples, lick her warmth, finger fuck her, play with her neck, or just kiss her. He wished he could do all that at the same time. In the end, her simple lowered his lips onto hers and kissed her, while at the same time plunging two of his fingers in and out of her.

Sakura let out a throaty moan and arched her back, her stomach pressing against his. Sakura's arched back even further -if that was possible- and she let out a groan when she felt Gaara push in another finger.

She panted heavily as soon as Gaara's lips left hers, slowly regaining oxygen into her lungs. She coughed and panted some more, feeling her insides burning, her throat burning, her lips swelling, and her mind turning blank. She looked up at Gaara, dazed, and could do nothing but look and blush as she watched him lick off her juices from his fingers. In the moonlight, his pink tongue looked like as if it was glowing. As soon as he was done, his eyes moved to look at her, and she could tell that he had a smirk on his face. When he removed his hand from his mouth, it was confirmed. In less than a second, Gaara was once again, fully on top of her, his arms on both sides of her head. Sakura felt suffocated. Mostly because Gaara's lips were so close to hers, his breath coming out of his mouth and going into her also parted lips. She watched as Gaara closed his eyes for a brief moment before snapping them open.

Gaara lined up his swollen cock with her entrance, and Sakura could only stare at its huge size like before. Needless to say, she was really, really horny.

Slowly, he pushed inside her, which was fairly easy since Sakura was soaking wet down there and her body was already open, yearning for him to enter her yet again.

He pulled back until he was nearly out before slamming back into her. Gaara continued the pattern and at one time unbuttoned the rest of the buttons of _his_ shirt, wanting to see her breasts bounce up and down. After about a minute or so, Sakura came, moaning his name and Gaara followed shortly, grunting and then moaning Sakura's name also.

Feeling the energy in his arms fading away as this was the third time he came for the day, Gaara rolled over to his side before falling down, so as not to squish Sakura. He simply lay there, panting slightly, his entire body covered in sweat. Next to him, Sakura was curled into a ball facing away from him, having already pulled the covers up to her so it covered her entire body except for her head. Gaara too got under the sheets and rolled himself over on his elbow and looked down at her. He bent down and lightly blew onto her ear. That action caused her to yelp and jump up and into Gaara's chest. Sakura flinched before slowly turning to look at him.

"Did you have to do that?" she complained sweetly, "I'm cold enough already."

"Aww. I'll keep you warm tonight." he whispered seductively.

She leaned up and kissed him sweetly on the lips which turned him right back on…


End file.
